Ritual
by Thorsmaven
Summary: HBK's pre-wrestlemania ritual goes a little long. BH/HBK SLASH M/M for the spring slash prompt! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH.


Ritual  
Rated: M  
Disc: Not my men, and I make nooooooooo claim to their sexuality.  
Main characters: HBK, Bret Hart  
Mentions of: -  
Summary: Shawn's pre-wrestlemania ritual winds up going a little long…  
Pairing: BH/HBK (BHBK)  
Warnings: M/M sex! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M SEX.  
A/N: This is for the Spring Slash Prompt!

-

Bret looked down at his watch, shifting his weight from one leg to another as he waited for his dinner date to get done with whatever the hell he was doing. Shawn's pre wrestlemania ritual wasn't one to be messed with; he learned that the hard way years ago. But still! Shawn said he was going to be done by 11:20, and yet here he was waiting impatiently at 11:45. He tapped his foot agitatedly, letting his fist repeatedly bump against the wall of the arena in time with the seconds that ticked by. He glanced up at the wall clock, the red second hand seemingly moving backward. "Damn Shawn, what the hell is taking so long?" He muttered putting a hand on his grumbling stomach. Their choice of restaurants was quickly dwindling with each advancing minute toward midnight.

His cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his leather jacket, getting his attention. He reached in and opened it up. "New picture message?" He frowned a little and opened it up. There was Shawn face down, arms trapped by the chains of his ring gear coiled in the grating of the ramp. He stared at the picture for a moment, unsure of what to really think. Finally, he uttered a quiet 'how'. If there was one thing Shawn was good at, it was getting himself stuck in the strangest places. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, jogging back into the arena.

-

"Now, IIII just wanna rock and roll all niiiiight, and party everyday!" Shawn sang out busily drumming on the ramp while he waited for help to arrive. After trying to free himself for the past twenty minutes, he gave up and sent Bret a picture message of the situation. He wanted to try out his new ring gear; a series of long glittering chains that hung from his wrists and neck. After bringing his hands down to the ramp, the chains on his wrists got stuck. He lowered himself down a little to see how the chains on his wrists were trapped only to find the ones on his neck had gotten stuck as well. Much like an animal trapped in a tar pit, the more he struggled, the more he got stuck. Thankfully he was able to knock his bag over to him and free his cell phone with some excellent leg work and a little bit of luck.

Finally he heard the sound of footsteps on the ramp. He turned his head to see a familiar pair of sneakers. He craned his neck upward to double check. "Hey Bret." He said sheepishly.

Bret let out a sigh, kneeling down beside Shawn. "Stuck huh?" He couldn't wipe the amused look off his face even if he tried.

"I wish I could say this hasn't happened before in recent memory but it has. Normally they put a mat down so this doesn't happen to me, but because I wanted to do my ritual there's no mat."

"So basically, you're telling me that you should know better. Yet you did it anyway. Part of me shouldn't be surprised, but if anything you're good for a laugh." Bret chuckled. "How does this come off?" He glanced over Shawn's back, pausing for a moment. The glitter and glamour of the decorated chains popped against Shawn's nicely tanned back. He blinked, unable to resist running a hand down Shawn's spine.

Shawn jumped slightly at the feel of the warm hand on his bare back. He tried to see what Bret was up to back there, but the chains around his neck kept him trapped flat. "Bret…" He bit his bottom lip as one hand became two, running over his back and sore muscles rubbing the stress from the upcoming event right out of his body. "That's good…" He whispered resting his cheek against the metal ramp.

"I do have magic hands." Bret smirked and got behind Shawn, sliding his hands up and down the younger man's body. He paused briefly to remember when he had done this last; it had been a decade and a half at least. Shawn's leg brushed up against his side slightly. "Does this need attention too?"

"Uh huh." Shawn moaned quietly as he felt Bret's hand ghost along his upper thigh. "Pulled a muscle trying to get my bag over here- it's where my phone was."

"I see." Bret mused and ran his hands down Shawn's muscular thigh. It felt good and tight beneath the material of his ring gear. He put Shawn's knee up on his leg, working the tension out of HBK's curvy limb. "How's that?"

The purr that escaped Shawn's lips made him smile. "That's goooooooooooooood." The blonde wormed slightly, trying to ignore just how good Bret was making him feel. There was no denying Bret's skill when it came to getting all of his tension out; either by rubbing or by other nefarious means. Bret put his leg back down on the ramp, moving his hands to Shawn's hips.

The older man leaned over Shawn's body, whispering in his ear. "Do you want me to free you so we can get out of here…?"

Shawn flushed a little, resisting a shudder as the ends Bret's hair tickled his skin. "Um, about that. You don't _have_ to free me just yet. We could… continue this way."

"This isn't going to mess with your pre-wrestlemania ritual?" Bret's hands squeezed Shawn's hips teasingly. "I don't want to be blamed for anything as a result of your deviating from the norm."

"No, no." Shawn piped up quickly. "We can add this to the ritual. It's cool. It'll be like a special edition or something. Just… please."

Bret smirked a little when he heard Shawn's words. Grinning he let his hands wander over Shawn's pants, feeling his firm rear beneath the hot material. He watched as Shawn fidgeted beneath his hands, his ass looking all the more tempting as a result. He chuckled slightly. "Oh Shawn, would you look at yourself? When was the last time you had a good hard fucking?"

"In forever. No one does it as good as you." Shawn groaned out pressing his ass into Bret's talented hands. "Come on, stop teasing! I need this!"

"…I could just leave you on the ramp, if you want to get all pushy about it." Bret swatted Shawn's ass playfully.

"I'll be good!" Shawn said quickly, moaning slightly as he felt Bret's hands move around to the front of his pants. He let out a shuddered sigh as Bret's hand groped at his groin while the other attempted to open the front of his ring gear. "Mmph, Bret." He moaned softly rubbing himself shamelessly into Bret's hand. He was growing harder by the moment, yet nothing was happening when it came to Bret getting his pants off. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited. "…See, it's tricky. You have to open the buckle-"

"Shawn, I think I know how to get off a pair of pants." Bret scoffed tugging and twisting at Shawn's complicated ring gear. After a few more minutes of struggling and steadily increasing swear words, Bret tore off Shawn's pants and boxers. He threw them off somewhere behind them in victory. "Hah!" He panted slightly. "I officially hate those pants."

"You're telling me; less complaining more screwing!" Shawn moaned raising himself up to his knees, presenting himself to Bret.

"What did I tell you about being…" Bret trailed off, staring at Shawn in his glittering ring gear with his long hair pulled over his shoulder. Shawn's face looked heated; his blue eyes half open in lust. "Oh never mind." He mumbled and reached for Shawn's bag.

"Front pocket on the left."

Bret rifled through it, pulling out a bottle of lube. He shook his head, smirking a little. "Do you carry this everywhere with you?"

"…Only when I know I'm in for a good time. And I know for a fact that you can't resist me; so I figured I'd better pack the lube." He smirked looking back at Bret, who was busily removing his pants. "I love it when I'm right."

"I hate it when you're right. You get so damn arrogant." Bret mused, coating up his fingers in the lubricant. "But I sure do love putting a completely different expression on your face."

Shawn let out a loud gasp. Bret's fingers inside of him, the way he moved them in and out, it was as if thirteen long years hadn't passed. His cheeks flushed, his eyelashes fluttered before shutting tight. "Damn." He murmured rocking into Bret's hand. He pressed his forehead into the ramp, balling up his fists around the chains that bound him to the ramp. His legs quaked with anticipation when he felt the other man's fingers leaving him, knowing well what was coming next. The thickness that filled him made him moan out in pure pleasure; he moved his hips back, wanting to be filled completely by the one man who never took any of his shit.

"Knock it off!" Bret hissed out swatting Shawn's hip. He held him firm to prevent Shawn from moving out of the pace he wanted to dictate. "Hold still."

"No!" Shawn whined. "It's been forever, and you're making me wait because you're a _cruel_, _cruel _man! Do something, come on! You're not moving; it's driving me crazy!" Shawn moaned clawing slightly at the ramp. "I need it!"

"I know, and I like making you wait." Well, for as long as Bret could physically take it. He looked down the long, fluid swoop of Shawn's back, and the way his body was quaking. He wanted to savor the image of Shawn pinned down by the ramp, wanting so desperately to be taken over the edge in a way that only Bret could give. Bret stifled a moan; he could take it no longer as he began to move inside the blonde.

The sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the empty arena. Shawn's howls filled Bret's ears, spurring him on like no one else could. Sweat dotted Bret's forehead as he frowned in concentration. Shawn twisted in his binds, fighting the urge to lose himself not wanting this moment to end too soon. "Ahhh- damn!" Shawn hissed feeling his body give in. He came all over the surface of the ramp, arching his back with a loud cry of pleasure.

Shawn's body clamping around him was enough to bring Bret to completion. He gritted his teeth, digging his fingers into Shawn's hips as he released inside of the blonde. He continued moving inside of the other man until he had nothing left. "Damn…" He muttered lying down on Shawn's back. He took in the pleasant scent of Shawn's soft hair, letting out a contented sigh.

After a few moments, Shawn smiled a little. The weight of Bret on top of him brought back a rush of memories. "I missed you."

Bret nuzzled Shawn's neck slightly. "I missed you too; even if I didn't realize how much until just now."

"I'm sorry I was stupid." Shawn let out a slow sigh, feeling Bret's hand cover his. "I shouldn't have-"

"Shh. That's enough. It's over, it's done." Bret placed a kiss on the back of Shawn's neck. "It's something new now, and it's going to be great."

"…It'd be even better if you'd free me. The novelty of being pinned to the ramp is wearing thin. Besides, I want to touch you." He grinned at Bret a little bit.

"Always so pushy, even when you're in no position to be." Bret snickered and undid the back of Shawn's ring gear.

Shawn pulled his wrists out of the cuffs of his outfit, rubbing them slightly. He reached out to stroke Bret's face. "Well yeah. Not everything changes with time." He murmured softly bringing Bret in for a kiss.

Bret pulled Shawn closer to him. "Glad that means you never changed all of your opinions about me."

Shawn snickered and pushed Bret off, getting slowly to his feet to gather his pants. "Well yeah. You were always going to be one of the most amazing wrestlers I ever had the pleasure of steppin' into the ring with. And hell, I was _never _going to question you ability to make me scream." He winked at Bret as he stepped into his pants. "I just need a shower. Then I promise we'll go for dinner."

"Take your time. I'm only starving." Bret teased watching as Shawn headed toward the back. He glanced over to the tangled ring gear still stuck to the ramp. It wasn't the craziest place they'd ever made love in, but it was definitely up there. Shawn was right; some things never changed no matter how much time passed.

FIN


End file.
